


Doubts

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Jack and Bridge doubt Bridge. Sky sets them straight





	Doubts

They stood at attention in the command center. 

"Sir." Jack started "Are you sure it's safe for Bridge to go on this mission? What if he gets too close to this evil stone?" 

"Cadet Carson knows to speak up if he's uncomfortable with the situation." 

Cadet Carson didn't look so sure.

"Bridge can take care of himself." Sky said defensively. "Plus, he's got me. I will throw a shield around him if needed" 

"Very well then. Dismissed." 

They saluted and made their way out into the hallway. Bridge fell behind a few steps. Sky was by his side in an instant. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What if Jack is right? What if I can't handle it? What if-" 

"He's not. You are tougher than you look. He just doesn't know that yet." 

"I hope so." Bridge said quietly.

"Here." Sky said, raising his hand. He waved his arm around Bridge's head, a forcefield lighting up blue before fading to clear. He barely contained a smirk. 

"What?" 

"You look like Broodwing, with a fishbowl on your head." 

They shared a chuckle before running off to catch up with the group.


End file.
